


Cherubic

by tinsnip



Series: Boding well - the Good Omens tumblr ficlets [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, and ranks are important, looks can be deceiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip
Summary: “All right, cherub.”This occasions a frown. “I’ve told you not to call me that.”“But you look just like one.”





	Cherubic

Okay, but - Crowley calling Aziraphale ‘cherub’, though. When Aziraphale’s expounding on something, slightly pink-cheeked on afternoon wine, and Crowley’s watching affectionately and has gotten the point:

“All right, cherub.”

This occasions a frown. “I’ve told you not to call me that.”

“But you look just like one.”

“I most certainly do  _not.”_  Glasses are pushed up the nose. “One face, Crowley. Just the one. And one set of wings. Not to mention that cherubic duties are far above my pay-grade. The very idea–-”

“You’ve got rosy cheeks and blond curls. Ask Raphael. Ask anyone. That’s a cherub.”

“That’s a putto _._  And quite frankly, a rather unlikely depiction of any type of Heavenly messenger. Really, we’ve gone through this before, and I sometimes think, although I hate to say it, that you’re choosing to ignore me.”

“All right, then. Not a cherub. An angel.”

“A Principality--”

“Of course. Come here, Principality.”


End file.
